1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a data transfer device that transfers data, via a plurality of signal lines, and a printing apparatus including the data transfer device.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus including a data transfer device includes, for example, a serial printer that performs printing using a print head mounted on a carriage reciprocally movable in the main scanning directions of a print paper. In the serial printer, a print control device fixedly disposed in a case and the print head moving together with the carriage are connected by a flat harness. With this structure, digital signals are transmitted from the print control device to the print head, via the flat harness, so that the print control device controls the print head.
In the above-described serial printer, a flat harness that connects the print control device and the print head needs to have enough length to allow the print head to move in the main scanning directions. More specifically, the print head reciprocally moves together with the carriage in the main scanning direction of the print paper, relative to the print control device fixedly disposed in the case. The distance between the print control device and the print head varies between the range when the print control device and the print head become farthest apart and become closest. When the print control device and the print head become most remote, the flat harness needs to have enough length so as not to be in tension. When the print control device and the print head become closest, the flat harness needs to bend flexibly. Therefore, it is also required for the flat harness to have enough flexibility to bend flexibly.
When a plurality of clock signals and data signals are sent to the print head, using such a harness described above, radiant noises may be emitted from the flat harness. In addition, crosstalk between the signals may occur.
To solve the above-described problems, the flat harness may have a thin shield attached thereto, so as to cover the flat harness, or ferrite cores may be provided at both ends of the flat harness.
However, the cost of the flat harness increases if the flat harness includes the shield or the ferrite cores. As described above, the flat harness needs to bend flexibly. If the shield is provided for the flat harness, the shield will prevent the flat harness from flexing or bending, as the print head moves fast in the main scanning directions.